Passing Moments
by whatamItyping
Summary: A collection of my Code:breaker drabbles, hooray! Mostly Nenene and Heike Centric involving their odd friendship. Kinda Heike/Nenene if you squint. Rated for violence/mentions of violence, mentions of death, and language.
1. Lesson

**Title: Lesson**

**Words: 572**

**Characters: Masaomi Heike, Toki Fujiwara, Nenene Fujiwara (mentioned), PM (mentioned)**

**Based on the chapter and flashback of when Nenene gives her power to Toki. Except with Heike's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

Later, when things had quieted down, Heike found himself walking through the Fujiwara household. A glimmer from something reflecting light caught his attention (as it always did) from the corner of his eye, and he paused from just behind a corner to watch silently. The boy was fooling around with the magnetic weights Nenene used, all of them in fact. One could call it astounding considering how recently he had received the gift of those powers, but Heike was not too surprised. It was natural that the boy had an affinity for it, even considering that he was stripped of his own at infancy. Still, he was lacking finesse which was apparent, and also something else. Knowledge.

"Awesome…! This is totally awesome!" As the younger of the Fujiwaras started to celebrate the early success, Masaomi's eyes narrowed a fraction and he assumed a leaning position within view. Perhaps … "Just watch I'm going to triumph over dad with-" it was time to enlighten him.

"… You don't seem to know anything, do you?" The words were harsher than his tone, which remained all but colorless. Any trickle of annoyance basically stripped away or microscopic to all but those who really knew him, which was few in number and certainly didn't include the child he was talking to. Likewise his face remained passive even as the boy yelped in surprise, dropping the magnets. Normally he would've been amused (and acted like it too), but now it failed to bring even a twitch to his lips. This matter was important.

"Do-don't scare me like that Heike!" That sounded familiar. Sometimes it struck him how similar the two of them could be at times, though he wagered that was what passed them off as siblings. "You can't make fun of me anymore-" He really didn't know anything, ha. As if Heike would ever stop for just that. "Just watch, I'm going to master this even more than Nenene." Ah, ignorance and its blissful state. Unfortunately for the boy, that luxury was coming to an end.

"… The origin of special power is vitality." As he seemingly disregarded every word the boy said, Heike continued in his expressionless voice to clarify further, "Or one could say life itself." He watched the listener carefully from the corner of his eye, looking for signs of comprehension. Understanding this was key, and if his audience failed to grasp this, the conversation would be rendered useless. "Nenene-san giving you half of her 'Magnetism' would be the same as her giving you half of her own life." Masaomi measured his words carefully; the weight of them needed to strike a chord. So far it seemed successful if the look on the child's face said anything. "And her 'magnetism' being reduced by half doubles the chance of her dying on the job." The speaker closed his eyes as the words sunk in. It hadn't been exactly kind to suddenly drop that extremely heavy knowledge in his lap, but in Heike's eyes it was necessary.

Ignorance was not entirely bliss and sometimes even extremely dangerous, especially in their positions. It might've also been a bit personal (regardless of however unusual that was for him), not just because of the parties involved, but also because, if one was to reap the full benefits of a sacrifice, they had to truly appreciate and acknowledge the entirety of it.

He had learned that quite a while ago.


	2. Luxury

**Luxury**

**Words: 322**

**Characters: Masaomi Heike, Nenene Fujiwara**

**Just a what if scenario that I played around with and ended up writing a little something for. Of course it's a little au-ish now.**

**I hope you like it!**

As she raised her hand to strike, a sudden coil of heat constricted that arm, rendering it momentarily motionless.

"Masaomi…" the girl's even tone lost its icy edge to be replaced with just the slightest hint of incredulity, "Are you seriously binding _me_?" Nenene's gaze turned but was met with only a smirk, that ever present smirk, as the man continued the hold.

"I'm afraid so, Nenene." Heike apologized, not sounding the remotest bit sorry. She narrowed her eyes, clenching her other fist.

"So is this how you're chasing after it now? By completely betraying Eden?"

"This isn't _my _Eden." He repeated, not missing a beat and not loosening the bind. An indirect way about saying yes if there ever was one, she should've known.

"Well maybe _you_ have the freedom to pursue after yours anyway you wish, but _I_ no longer have that luxury." The blonde fought to keep any tremble of fury or frustration out of her voice. "And you know how I operate. Nothing gets in my way, Not even you!" With this she launched the ball of debris with her freehand and yanked hard on the other, ignoring the searing pain. This worked, and she was set free as his attention was momentarily drawn toward the projectile; but it didn't last.

She scoffed at herself later. Really it was ridiculous think that she could take _him_ in her current state, unstable and at half powered, but she still gave it her best shot as her projectiles and even her dragon were either slung away or cut into pieces. Eventually both of her arms were bound, stuck horizontal and motionless in the air in front of her. Glowering hard as her old comrade approached, she began to steel herself to anything he would say or do. She still, however, found herself near falling over in shock at his next sentence.

"Shall we have that cup of tea then, Nenene?"


	3. Raincheck

**Raincheck**

**Words: 283**

**Characters: Masaomi Heike, Nenene Fujiwara, Toki Fujiwara (mentioned), Yukihina (mentioned)**

**Set in an interlude which may or may not have existed in between the end of Toki's battle and him apologizing to the team.**

She woke up at the sound of her brother yelling. Glancing over she saw him, back toward her arguing with his 'friends'. Nenene held back a groan, everything was sore.

"Feeling alright?" Narrowly she glared at the smiling man who had suddenly appeared beside her. Damn his speed.

"… I hope you're happy now Masaomi. Because of you we _failed_. You'd better have one hell of a reason for causing it."

"I'm super satisfied, thank you." He replied in jest, always in jest, but she liked to think there was hidden 'thank you' for not jumping in when she wanted to. Rolling her eyes she let out a sigh. "I'll explain over tea as I mentioned before-"

"I don't have enough time for your damn tea. You'll have to take a raincheck." That silenced him immediately, his smile diminishing. Yeah he had better feel bad for wasting her time while awake. Even now she felt herself slipping and with clenched fists, she closed her eyes. "Toki isn't watching is he?"

"No."

"Heh, good. It wouldn't do to see his older sister crying right?" As she managed a smile despite the stray tear of frustration or two, there was a flash of light. Heike closed his eyes. This particular flash he never found himself particularly attached to. Soon, she was awake again asking for her glasses and zooming over to the others to see a model Toki was holding. He watched blankfacedly before he felt a malicious presence beside him.

"Hmph, she's just like any of your other numerous _pawns_ isn't she? You'll throw her away to _rot _soon enough to suit your needs-"

The whip materialized in his hand and the battle began.


	4. Dazzling

**Dazzling**

**Words: 647**

**Characters: Nenene Fujiwara, Masaomi Heike**

**Set in the times when Nenene was fufilling her job as Code:04. It's about her finding out about Heike's ahem 'glowing' personality.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"So, that's why you wear that dumbass coat all the time, hunh?"

Heike glanced up from his book, as the blonde broke the silence that had settled between them since their last mission. Unfortunately, he had been pushed to remove his regulating attire when his partner had found herself incapacitated at a most inopportune time. It had been the first time the other breaker had experienced his abilities outside of his trademark whip, and it had been a flashy show if he did say so himself. Surprisingly, however, after the event not a single comment escaped from her lips. She remained silent, and as unreadable as she could possibly pull off, though slight hints of her trademark pout and suspicion still lingered.

He had thought nothing of it. True, many others had reacted in various different ways every time a small taste of his true power leaked through, but honestly the was not much for him to remark upon without input from the person in question. True to form though, the dramatic white haired man slipped in a passing joke about what a dazzling show the job had been, but nothing more. Silence was not rare between them. In fact, it was a completely comfortable state for the pair, just as normal as their bickering and banter, and Masaomi actually welcomed it. It allowed him to relax his mask a tad more than normal and made the times he did go over the top with the other much more amusing and satisfying.

"Indeed, it's hard to hold in my spectacularly brilliant aura otherwise." His tone was light as he made an exaggerated gesture with his hands and book. The response he received was nearly exactly the one he expected, nearly.

"Tsk fuck that aura crap, you egotistical lightbulb," Nenene huffed as unimpressed as ever with his act, "Anyway, your power's hard to control like that?" He nodded, smirk not diminishing an inch. "So… you're exuding light pretty much all the time?"

"Except when I'm lost, yes. I'm even burning a little right now because of my little venture earlier, though I'm sure you already knew by my super stunning afterglow." That comment earned him another eyeroll and a disgusted cough, but, instead of dropping the subject and calling him another choice derogatory term, the girl stood up from her spot across the tea table and walked over to where he sat. Watching both curiously and amused as the blonde leaned over examining him critically, he closed his eyes letting out a small chuckle. Just as he was about to inquire whether his form was stunning her, he suddenly felt two cool hands placed on either side of his face. His grin vanished in an instant as his eyes opened wide, the closest his face would ever come to displaying shock. Heterochromatic eyes casually stared back into his.

"Ah, so it doesn't hurt," She noted, gaze quizzical, "Interesting, considering how you blasted those guys away." A small grin returned as he recollected anything that had escaped his usually cool demeanor.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's not even burning hot. Tsk, I don't see the big deal."

"Mmm well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is a difference with the jacket on, Nenene."

"Whatever sure there is, feels more like touching sunshine than anything else."

"Why, that's quite a poetic way of putting it for you; are you comparing me to the sun?"

"Wipe that stupidass smirk off your face you over-glorified flashlight," She scoffed hiding any embarrassment she might have felt. Quickly her hands left her face as her scowl returned and she raised a fist threateningly. "I'm not afraid of your second rate lightshow. Now pour me some more tea, my cup's already gone cold."

"Certainly Nenene," Heike replied, but his amusement, and the odd peace that accompanied it, did not die out for several for several days.


End file.
